Held: A Songfic
by WhisperMaw
Summary: In the point of veiw of Grace, I express my feeling about what the Underland did to Gregor. Though many disagree with me I believe that Grace has every right not to let Gregor go back EVER! It is to the tune of the song Held by Natalie Grant. R/R


Hi it's DR speaking I just wated to say this is my first songfic so don't be afraid to ruffle my feathers. I love a good ol' flame.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the song notthe chracters or anything else. I can only dream of the day when I'll be able to write such pretty songs like this one.

P.S.  
I highly reccomen listening to the song before, after, or while you read this songfic.****

**_---Held---  
By Natalie Grant_**

**_Two months is too little  
Before you let 'em go,  
They have no sudden healing_**

I let my son go. How could I? It seems that once they grow up enough they are gone for good. No turning them back. Gregor, my baby, grew up too soon. He's so different now. His mind is always underground thinking about that _place, _or that _girl._

**_To think a providence would  
Take a child from his mother while she prays  
Is apalling_**

They took him away from me. My poor husband too. How could they? I didn't even get a say in the matter, he was just suddenley gone. Right from under my senseless nose too. I hate it there I wish Gregor never even thought about it.

**_Who told us __we'd be rescued?  
What has changed and why should we be saved  
_****_From nightmares_**

I hear him thrashing at night; calling out for that bat. What was his name? Ares! He's asking to be saved. I feel so helpless. All by himself, everynight. He has to fight off those nightmares alone.

**_We're asking why this happens  
To us who have died to live?  
It's unfair.  
_**

I want to know why they took him. He's taken nothing but harm, secrets, and a broken heart out of that place. He tells of a man named Henry. He's always saying that because he died he let Ares and himself live longer. But it's just not not fair.

_**This is what it means to be held.  
How it feels when the sacred is torn from your life  
And you survive.**_

If only he could see that I'm there for him. He thinks that everyone is gone, taken away from him and he's stuck here. I feel the opposite though, I'm happy they're gone, happy that he isn't there anymore. It feel wrong all wrong, like Boots, Lizzie, and I are all okay and him and his father aren't.

**_This is what it is to be loved  
And to know that the promise was  
When everything fell we'd be held._**

He's loved. I do not know a single person who actually _hates _him_. _Whenever I try to comfort him he tells me that it's his fault what happend to that bat. I'll reach out for him and he'll push me away saying he promised Ares he would save him. Then he'll repeat the words that tore my poor son apart;  
_Ares the flier I bond to you,  
our life and death are one, we two.  
In dark, in flame, in war, in strife,  
I save you as I save my life.  
_I stand there, watching helplessly as tears pour from his precious eyes. "He always saved me." he'd say. "But I couldn't save him."

**_This hand is bitterness  
We want to taste it, let the hatred know  
Our sorrow._**

They put out their love to my son. It's like the Garden of Eden and the snake. The Underland is the snake of course. I want them to see what they did to him. I want them to feel the pain I do. They never knew him before. He was a happy kid. We were a happy family. Then they took my husband. Everything went downhill after that.

**_The wise hands opens slowly  
To lillies of the valley and tomorrow._**

I shouldn't be angry with them I should give him time. But it is so hard. Then I remember why we are so lucky. We have eachother and every new day that comes brings new hope.

_**This is what it means to be held.  
How it feels when the sacred is torn from your life  
And you survive.**_

If only he could see that I'm there for him. He thinks that everyone is gone, taken away from him and he's stuck here. I feel the opposite though, I'm happy they're gone, happy that he isn't there anymore. It feel wrong all wrong, like Boots, Lizzie, and I are all okay and him and his father aren't.

**_This is what it is to be loved  
And to know that the promise was  
When everything fell we'd be held._**

He's loved. I do not know a single person who actually _hates _him_. _Whenever I try t comfort him he tells me that it's his fault what happend to that bat. I'll reach at for him and he'll push me away saying he promised Ares he would save him. Then he'll repat the words that tore my poor son apart  
_Ares the flier I bond to you,  
our life and death are one, we two.  
Ind dark, in flame, in war, in strife,  
I save you as I save my life.  
_I satnd there, watching helplessly as tears por from his precious eyes. "He always saved me." he'd say. "But I couldn't save him."

_**If hope is born of suffering?  
If this is only the beginning?**_

When the sun sets at dusk every night I realize that we wouldn't _need _hope if we didn't have suffering. We wouldn't _need _hope if we didn't have pain. And if you look real close at hope you realize it's more of a burden then it is a virtue. Gregor is living proof of that. I cannot imagine having to watch him get out of each morning and see the pain in his eyes. When will it end?

_**Can we not wait for one hour**__**  
Watching for our Saviour?**_

Sometimes I wonder if Gregor would be happier dead, then have to endure what he does day after day. Would it be easier? Gregor is tough, I know that, but will this be enough to drive him over the edge? I can only pray that it isn't.

_**This is what it means to be held.  
How it feels when the sacred is torn from your life  
And you survive.**_

If only he could see that I'm there for him. He thinks that everyone is gone, taken away from him and he's stuck here. I feel the opposite though, I'm happy they're gone, happy that he isn't there anymore. It feel wrong all wrong, like Boots, Lizzie, and I are all okay and him and his father aren't.

**_This is what it is to be loved  
And to know that the promise was  
When everything fell we'd be held._**

He's loved. I do not know a single person who actually _hates _him_. _Whenever I try t comfort him he tells me that it's his fault what happend to that bat. I'll reach at for him and he'll push me away saying he promised Ares he would save him. Then he'll repat the words that tore my poor son apart  
_Ares the flier I bond to you,  
our life and death are one, we two.  
Ind dark, in flame, in war, in strife,  
I save you as I save my life.  
_I satnd there, watching helplessly as tears por from his precious eyes. "He always saved me." he'd say. "But I couldn't save him."

* * *


End file.
